Keyblade Princess
by XxGoddessofWarxX
Summary: Mitsue is the keyblade princess but she doesn't act like it. Can she help Sora and pull Riku out of the darkness?Kingdom Hearts I       Hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

On an enormous hill laid a tall, beautiful castle. Although smaller than other castles it is the home to many people. Hand carved wooden doors lead to a very large hallway with many doors leading to various rooms. The carpets were made from red velvet that stretched down the hall and stopped in front of a very big door. A spiral staircase lead to the many floors and at the very top of the castle, like in many fairytales, was the princess who lived this castle. A bed with blood red silk sheets draped over the top. A cloudy gray carpet covered the floor spreading to the walk in closet. Beyond the dresses hanging limp on the hangers lies a secret door leading down into a small computer room. A cushioned chair occupied by a girl that was in the middle of the room surrounded by computers.

"Princess," a soft voice whispered from the doorway. The girl didn't move. Her head was tilted up to the huge screen. "Princess…. you must get some rest. You haven't gotten any sleep in three days! The King and Queen are worried." The young woman looked to be only in her 20's. She had short black hair that dangled just below her chin. A short maid dress clung to her long legs.

The girl turned the chair beneath her to face the woman. The woman gasped as she saw how horrible she looked. "I have to do this now, Atsuko." She slowly turned back to face the computer. Atsuko took one step toward her to object but then a small dagger flew by her face and hit the wall behind her. The girl looked like she hasn't even moved an inch. Terrified, Atsuko slowly backed away. "The darkness has consumed too many worlds already. If I wait until tomorrow, this world might be gone along with us." Atsuko looked down her feet and sighed.

"But, princess you must," Another dagger ripped through the air and hit the ground in between her feet. She sighed once more and turned around to face the door. "Oh, alright. But I'll at least go get some water and food." The girl slowly nodded and Atsuko walked out of the room. She stared at the screen with wide eyes. She jerked her head to side and pressed a small button on the corner of one of the keyboards.

"I guess I should get started…" The girl sighed as she pulled out a metal helmet and a small microphone that she attached to her ear. She pulled the helmet on her head over her eyes and laid back in the chair. All she saw was darkness. She waited and waited but nothing seemed to happen. "Something's wrong," She looked around in the empty, black abyss. Nothing. Then, in a split second she saw a man with long silver hair and dark, tan skin. He was smiling evilly and started walking toward her. As she slowly backed away she whispered "No…" The man smirked and summoned a key like sword. "No! This can't be possible! You couldn't of," Before she could finish her sentence, he lifted her off of the ground by the collar of her dress.

He started to laugh, "Ah, but I did didn't I? This boy was weak and wanted to do anything to get off of his pitiful world, even if he were to fall into darkness." She glared at him and kicked him in the leg making him let her go. She dropped to the floor but jumped back up to attack him again. But when she ran up in front of him, he slashed her with the blade he had in his hand. She flew back and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Blood was trickling down her stomach. She gasped as she held the wound tightly. He walked up to her "Foolish girl, do you really think that you could defeat me? You may possess the keyblade but you don't have the power." He kicked her in the stomach and he grabbed her by the collar of her dress again. He brought her face up to his. "Kingdom Hearts will be mine." Right after the last word was spoken he disappeared.

An ear shattering scream ripped through the castle hallways. She threw herself to the ground while throwing the helmet aside and holding her head. Atsuko ran in with a tray of food and water. "Princess Mitsue! What happened? Are you alright?!" She rushed to Mitsue's side. She placed the tray on the floor next to Mitsue. Blood was streaming down her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

The blood was quickly forming on the ground beneath her. Atsuko had given her a cloth to stop the bleeding. Mitsue held it tightly to her head while trying to get up. She wobbled out of the room and collapsed on her bed. She rolled over to face the ceiling and stared blankly at the red covered wall. Atsuko walked to the side of her bed and gently took the cloth off of her forehead. She began dressing the wound while glancing back to the closet once in a while. "Atsuko…" Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Warn mother and father that…" She turned to face her and calmly said "Ansem is back." Atsuko's eyes widened as she finished bandaging her head. She nodded and rushed out the door as quickly as she could to the King and Queen's throne. Mitsue sighed and glanced back at the closet door. "The war has begun."

Meanwhile, on another world, a small mouse was preparing to visit an old friend of his. "King Mickey, where are you going?" Another small mouse wearing a pink dress emerged from behind a closed door. King Mickey looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm going to visit King Sanyu and Queen Masumi" he said with a smile. She nodded and walked out of the room. "Minnie, I will be back as soon as I can, alright?" She walked back in, nodded and said goodbye. He loaded some things into a small ship called a gummi ship and set off to his destination. He arrived a few hours later to a huge castle but, something wasn't right. No one was outside and there were an awful large amount of guards at the gates of the castle.

"Who are you? State your business!" the guards at the top of the gates sounded very demanding and this surprised King Mickey as he explained who he was. The gates opened very slowly and he slowly walked in the gates closed quickly behind him. He wandered through the empty hall and came across a door to the throne room. King Mickey opened the door to see a man and a woman sitting on two different thrones conversing with each other. They both went quiet when King Mickey walked into the room.

"Ah, what a surprise! King Mickey, it has been a very long time since we've last spoke with each other." The man smiled and stepped down from his throne along with the woman. "Although, all is not well here. You do remember my daughter, Mitsue, don't you?" King Mickey nodded as the man continued. "She has picked the next keyblade master but unfortunately, Ansem has gotten to the boy she chose." He sadly stated as he slowly lowered his head.

"King Mickey, if it is not too much trouble, can you please go to Mitsue's room and talk to her? She hasn't come out of her room since the incident." The woman said as she held King Mickey's hands.

He nodded, "King Sanyu, Queen Masumi, I will help in anyway I can." They both nodded and called in Atsuko to lead him to Mitsue's room. As they walked through the many different hallways they didn't exchange a word to each other.

"This is her room, Your Majesty. Although, she hasn't let anyone in for days." Atsuko grabbed the door handle which was locked. "Please Princess! Open the door! King Mickey has come all the way here to see you!" They waited but there was no motion heard. King Mickey took out his keyblade and aimed at the door. It glowed, the door unlocked, and opened. They looked in and saw Mitsue lying on her bed looking out in the window with an angry look on her face. Her long dark purple hair spread out across the red silk pillow she laid on. The sun shined through the window making her dull red eyes sparkle. It was slowly setting beyond the horizon causing the night to fall very quickly.

She sighed loudly as she glanced over at King Mickey and Atsuko then turned back to the window. "I heard what happened," King Mickey broke the silence with a small saddened voice. "So, Ansem is back." Mitsue nodded slowly without taking her eyes off of the window. The look on her face was a look that could burn the leaves off of any tree and could scare the bravest man. "You do know that you can't just sit here and do nothing! You have to think of something else and you need to have someone else have the keybla-"

Mitsue jerked her head to face King Mickey and glared at him with the coldest glare. He just stood there and stared at her with a blank look in his eyes but they sparkled with fear. "What do you think I have been doing for four hours? Just sitting here on my ass while Ansem is busy trying to take over the worlds?! I know Ansem must be stopped and I know I have to-" she took a deep breath and finished. "Pick a new, keyblade master." Mitsue tossed two pictures of, what looked to be a fourteen year old girl and a fourteen year old boy. "One will be chosen to wield the keyblade and one will wander in the darkness with out a heart." King Mickey gasped as he looked at the two pictures.

"Can't we do something to save the one without the keyblade?" He asked as he looked up from the pictures. Mitsue slowly shook her head as she sat up and looked down at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Once again I am put in the position to decide someone's fate. But, this time it's…different." Mitsue took both pictures and held them in her lap while King Mickey looked at her puzzled. "I never had to choose another because the one I originally chose gave his heart to darkness." She sighed and threw one picture on the ground. "Well then, I have decided. The next keyblade master will be, him" She pointed to the picture in her hand. "Sora."

On a world far away from where Mitsue lives, lies a boy about the age of 14 on the soft sand of a beach. "Man, I'm tired!" the boy yawned as he slowly closed his eyes. "They won't mind if I just," he yawned once more while stretching his arms. "Take a little…nap." Then he slowly drifted to sleep.

_That was weird._ The boy thought as he slowly drifted to the bottom of the ocean. He set foot on the sandy bottom he looked at his surroundings and then suddenly the ground burst into a crowd of doves flying to the sky uncovering a stain glass platform with a picture of a girl with short black hair. Her yellow dress flowed across the platform and pictures of abnormally large nosed people surrounded her. He glanced to the right and then slowly turned his head to the left.

_"So much to do," _He jumped a little bit and looked around to find the source of the voice. _"So little time…"_ The voice was soft and sounded dazed or tired. _"Take your time. Don't be afraid."_ A light beamed down onto the stained glass from the sky. _"The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ The boy cautiously stepped forward while looking above him. Then, three smaller, stone platforms came out of the ground and on one stone there was a shield, on the other a sword, and on the last one a staff. _"Power sleeps within you. __If you give it a form…__ It will give you strength. Choose well."_ The boy looked around at the platforms and walked towards the platform with a sword on top of it. He jumped up and landed next to the sword. He picked it up and looked at it as the voice spoke, _"The power of the warrior. __Invincible courage.__A sword of terrible destruction.__ Is this the power you seek?"_

The boy thought about it for a short while. _Well, I do want to get stronger…_ He nodded and the sword suddenly disappeared in a small spark of light. _"You path is set."_ He looked up at the place where he thought the voice was surprised. _My path is set?_ The voice started to say something again. _"Now, what will you give up in exchange"_ The boy looked behind him and turned to face the other two platforms. He jumped off of the empty platform he was on and glanced at the shield. _I do need to have protection against those stronger enemies._ Then he turned his head to the staff. _I may need magic later on but, I think that it is less important than the shield._ So with that last thought he walked towards the staff platform and jumped onto it. He held it in his hand waiting t for the voice to say something. _"The power of the mystic.__Inner strength.__A staff of wonder and ruin.__ You give up this power?"_ The boy looked up at the voice and nodded. Then, just like the sword, the staff disappeared. _"You've chosen the path of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_ He nodded once more as the platforms sunk into the ground. The boy stood there and suddenly heard the sound of breaking glass. He turned around to see what was making the noise and saw that the glass floor was breaking. He then fell into the darkness until another platform came into view. As the boy got closer he slowed down and gently landed on his feet. The sword he saw earlier appeared in his hand.

_"You've gained the power to fight." _He waved the sword around and then pretended to attack an enemy. _"All right!__ You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." _Then a shadow formed in front of the boy and came out of the ground. It had yellow, round eyes and always seemed to twitch every so often. _"There will be times you have to fight. __Keep your light__ burning strong." _Another emerged from the ground next to the first and another next to the second. The boy attacked one of the creatures with the sword and it vanished into the darkness. Suddenly the others sank into the ground just as fast as they appeared. Then another appeared behind him. _"Behind you!"_ He then attacked it and then finished off the other creatures leaving one left that disappeared into the ground. Then the floor turned black and the boy sank into ground just as the creatures did before. He then appeared on the ground on another platform. A door was in front of him with a light shining down from an unknown source up above aimed at it. He walked up to the door and it seemed to be transparent. _I can't open it._ The boy wondered as he turned around to see a small chest appear. He ran over to it and tapped it with his sword, opening it making a big crate appear. He pushed toward the door and then destroyed it with his sword. Then a barrel appeared behind him. He then lifted it up and then dropped it making the door fully solid. He walked over to the door as it opened emitting a bright light. He slowly walked forward and reappeared on a wooden deck on an island. _Am I awake?_ He slowly looked around.

_"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."_ He looked at the girl in front of him. _Selphie?_ He toward her slowly. She suddenly asked, "What's more important to you?"

He thought for a short moment and then said "Friendship." She looked at him with a spark of curiosity.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" He looked at her confused like he were to say that friendship was very important. He turned to the other two boys. _Tidus?__Wakka?_

He walked over to Tidus and he asked "What are you afraid of?" The boy thought about the question for a while.

He made up his mind and said "Being indecisive." Tidus looked at him really closely as if to see what he was thinking.

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" The boy turned away from him and looked toward Wakka.

He walked over to him as Wakka said "What do you want outta life?"The boy knew what he was already going to say.

"To be strong!"

Wakka looked and him and said "To be strong, huh?" Then the voice spoke up again.

_"You want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to be strong. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end."_ He looked up at the sky. _Sounds cool._ The voice continued. _"The day you will __open the door is both far off and very near." _He then disappeared in flash of light and reappeared on another glass platform. A light shined on the middle of the platform and the boy walked toward it. The creatures appeared again and he defeated them quickly. After, small glass steps appeared leading to another glass platform. He ran up the steps and toward the light in the middle of the platform. _"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes."_ He looked behind him to see his own shadow rise from the ground and turn into a huge dark monster. He stepped back slowly not knowing what to do. _"But don't be afraid. And don't forget…" _He turned and ran toward the edge. He then turned around and got his sword out. He fought the creature until it was about to attack again. Then a black hole formed beneath him. _"-But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget:"_ He started to sink deeper and deeper into the dark. _"You are the one who will open the door."_

Mitsue pushed her chair away from the screen and pulled the helmet off of her head. She sighed heavily, "Well, that's all taken care of." She tossed a piece of paper to the side. "Ugh, I hate having to say all that crap." She stood up from her chair and walked into her room closing the closet door behind her. She stretched her muscles picked up a key shaped blade. "Well, until Sora gets to Traverse Town I should train."


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsue went to her second closet and pushed aside all the fancy dresses revealing a long black, collared, zipped dress, a blue tank top and a white pair of shorts. She pulled the clothes out of the closet and closed the door. She took the dress that she was wearing off leaving her in her underwear. Mitsue walked in front of a mirror and examined herself. She stared at her own curves and sighed, "Well, this is just great… I'm as skinny as a toothpick! No muscle, just skin and bones. I guess not exercising for months on end or eating for three days really takes a toll on someone who is already skinny." She walked over to her bed where her clothes were spread out. She slipped on the white shorts and pulled the tank top over her head. She picked up her dress and threw it over her shoulder while she picked up her keyblade. Then Mitsue walked to her door and looked back to scan the room. Her eyes were drawn to the picture on the bed. She turned away and walked out the door."For some reason, I have a feeling that this is going to be a long journey."

The boy from the beach slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned then fell back into the sand and then looked up to see a red haired girl bent over looking down at him. He jumped up, "Whoa!" The girl giggled as the boy said "Give me a break, Kairi." Kairi leaned back and giggled again.

"Sora, you lazy bum." She folded her hands behind her back. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

He looked up at her. His face grew serious, "No! This huge, black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't- Ow!" Kairi smacked Sora on the head, making him almost fall over.

He rubbed the back of his head as Kairi spoke again. "Are you still dreaming?" She bent down to his level again.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." He looked out into the empty ocean. "What was that place? So bizarre…"

Kairi looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure." Sora looked up at her and pouted a little. She walked closer to the water while her was up looking at the sky.

Sora turned to face her and said, "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

She didn't face him but spoke anyway, "I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

She smirked, "Nothing" He looked at her and sat down on the sand. He spread his legs apart and looked out into the ocean along with Kairi.

"You ever want to go back?"

She smiled again, "Well, I'm happy here." Sora looked at her and nodded and mumbled something under his breath. "But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it!"

Sora nodded, "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see them all!"

Kairi turned and nodded smiling, "So what are we waiting for?"



"Hey," Kairi looked over to the boy standing behind Sora, holding a log under his arm. "aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Sora turned around and looked at the boy. He had silver hair reaching down just below his shoulders and has green eyes. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He started walking towards Kairi. As he walked by Sora he tossed the log over to him catching him off guard. The log landed on Sora and he was buried in the sand. Kairi giggled as the boy got closer to her. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"

She smiled and tried to suppress her laughter. "So you noticed. Okay we'll finish it together!" The boy sat down next to Sora and looked across the beach. "I'll race you!" Sora looked at her and the boy shrugged. "Ready, GO!" The two boys glanced at each other then jumped up and took off down the beach. They where all ready half way down the beach when Kairi finally started to run after them.

"So, Riku, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora spoke softy while sitting on the edge of the Legendary Paopu Fruit tree. Kairi sat next to him while Riku just leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Riku looked down at the edge of the small island, "Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

Sora leaned over the edge to look at him, "But, how far could a raft take us?" Riku didn't look toward Sora and moved both his arms by his side.

"Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else." He crossed his arms again and stared out at ocean.

Kairi rocked back and forth on the tree. She leaned forward and asked, "So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?"

He looked down at his arms and closed his eyes in deep thought. "We I-I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could've just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"


End file.
